Numerous ways to annoy the Xmen
by DarkGoddessofthenight01
Summary: I was just thinking then the last thing I know I was typing. Hopefully, you guys like it and you can also suggest ways to annoytorture them. First on is Scott...enjoy
1. Scott

Hello everyone!

This is another one of my story….Hope you like it.

**Numerous ways ****to annoy the x-men**

Scott

Steal his visor and guide him through out the mansion but always give him the wrong direction. Laugh silently as he walks straight towards a wall.

Write a love letter and put Duncan's name in it. Then give it to Scott, when he confronts Duncan, laugh as he gets beaten, and then run before he finds out that it was you.

As he walks in his room, begin shooting him with a paintball gun that uses permanent paint. Then jump down the window before he sees you.

Tell him Lance kidnapped Kitty, when he beats up Lance; laugh when he finds out it wasn't true then if brotherhood gangs up on him then run when he starts chasing you.

Give Jean a note saying "You're so hot you make me melt" when she looks at you point at Scott and when she slaps him. Laugh.

Tell him you baked a muffin and give it to him. When he eats it and begins to feel sick say "Oops…That was Kitty's muffin. My bad." Then run when he tries to chase you.

Give him one of Logan's beers and tell him sorry. When Wolverine asks who stole his beer, tell him its Scott. Laugh as Logan tries to kill Scott.

When he is nagging the new mutants, begin a speech saying what a dictator he is and convince the new mutants to lock him in the closet. Laugh as he tries to break the door but if he does run!

Put sticky strings in his room and watch as he tries to untangle himself from it.

**Hope you enjoy it...vote who you want to be torture next. You can also suggest your ideas. Anyways, thanks for reading**


	2. Jean

**Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry if it's short…but I'll try my best and make it longer.**

Next victim is…

**Jean**

While she's asleep, silently and carefully paint her face like a clown's. Of course, use a permanent paint. Laugh as she tries to take it off, but make sure she can't read your mind or sense you.

Tell her that Scott wanted to meet her in the danger room, as she enters the room turn the Danger room on to the highest level. Laugh as she tries to survive and run after she steps out of the danger room.

Steal all her diary and print out copies of it, then distribute it to the entire school. When she asks who stole her diary tell her Pietro did it. Laugh as she beat up Pietro but do it in a safe place because she'll find out you did it!

When she scolding you, just say "Yeah…yeah… I know. Scott stole you're panties." Laugh as she tries to strangle Scott but run when she finds out it was a lie.

Get some of the new mutants to work with you, as she walks inside the mansion… Tell them to Bomb her down with water balloons but use toilet water (clean, okay?). Laugh as she tries to beat them up but run when she finds out that you did it.

When Duncan is about to pass a note to her take it and change some of the words, laugh as she slaps him.

Every time she makes a speech, make a yawing sound and say "Well, at least you could bore us to death." Laugh as everyone laughs at her. Then hide before she murders you.

When she tries to concentrate, say "Did you know that sloths move so slow that they barely moved at all?" and try to break her concentration. Giggle silently as she tries to concentrate but this time yell at her ear. Run as she chases after you.

Paint her room black and when she demands who did it, tell her Bobby and the other new mutants did. Laugh as she beat them one by one but make sure she can't see you or else…

Pack her lunch saying you're sorry but make sure Kitty was the one who cooked them. Laugh as she gets sick and begins to get ill.

When she and Scott go out make sure the mansion is lock and they can't get in. Then throw a party and begin thrashing her room. Write in the walls of her room saying 'Lex was here' in graffiti style. Then shred her pillows and dye all her clothes blue, after that hide before she and Scott get home.

**Am I mean towards the new mutants? Alright, I'll be nicer next time. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Lexxy**


	3. Storm

**Hey Everyone!!!! Sorry if I updated late but thanks for reviewing….**

My next victim will be….

**Storm**

Hopefully, I will still be alive to update the other stories… So pray for me.)

Burn all her roses and other plants, when she asks who it; tell her Amara and Jubilee did it. Then start driving as far away as you can, if a tornado is behind you start begging on your knees and saying sorry.

Leave a gift in her room saying it's a bracelet from Forge, when she wears it, start electrocuting her as possible and then ran as fast as you could without looking back.

When she and the Professor are having a conversation in the study, all by themselves, loudly say "Gee Storm, I didn't know you like old men?' then begin to look for a hiding place where she can't find you.

When she and Logan are having an argument in front of everyone, loudly whisper , "They're having a lover's quarrel and I think Logan is being whooped…" to the person next to you. If the two heard you, begin to escape but if you're next to Kitty or Kurt then you could use them as an escape.

For her birthday, give her sexy lingerie and say it was from Logan and Hank. Laugh as she tries to beat the two guys up but remember **be as far away as you can.**

**Hallelujah! I'm still alive….Sorry, If I took so long, don't worry I'll update soon. Please…please…please suggest someone for me,**** I'M DESPERATE HERE!!!**

**(See bold underlined words)**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing and adding my story but please help me!!!**


	4. Logan

**Hello!!! **

**By popular demand, I shall torment…**

**Logan!!!**

But first off, I wanted to say thank you for all those people who reviewed my story!!!

Thanks a lot!!! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!!

**Of course, I still take suggestions…who do you want to annoy next?**

**Anyways, if I don't make it out alive…My friend, Alexa will continue okay?**

When his asleep, put a loud speaker near him and start playing Barney's theme song. Then starts covering you're scent with Bobby's perfume, laugh as he tries to murder him but do it unsuspiciously.

Hide all his beer in Scott's car and when he looks for it, tell him it was Scott who took it. Laugh as he kills him but run when he picks up your scent in one of his beers.

When he is left alone in the mansion, use one of Forge's holograms and make him think there's an intruder inside the mansion. Laugh as he tries to fight the said intruder but make sure he can't smell or see you.

Steal all his beers and give them to Sabertooth, when he asks who drank all his beers tell him that Sabertooth did. Laugh as he tries to beat Sabertooth senselessly but take note, wear Jean's perfume in case he finds out who was the true criminal.

Buy those dog whistles and whistle it as you see him; Laugh as he get irritated from the noise but run when he finds out it was you.

Hide all the food in the mansion and when he asks for something to it, give him Kitty's chicken casserole. Laugh as he gets indigestion but make sure you're in a safe place.

Steal Storm's undergarments and hide it in his room, when she asks who stole all her lingerie say, "I think I saw black thong in Logan's room…" Laugh as she electrocutes Logan but makes sure they both don't see you.

**Whew! I'm tired and I just got out of Logan's watch. So please read and review and remember ****I take suggestions!!!!!!**

**Anyways, I gotta go Logan's looking for me (starts running)**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH………**


	5. Gambit

Hello People

Hello People!! Just wanted to thank you all for reviewing my story…

Sorry for the _**Long**_wait…

Here it is…

GAMBIT!!

Write a letter and give it to him saying that it was from Rogue, and then tell him to meet her at the mansion. Laugh as he tries to avoid the lasers, metal saws and a _**very**_ pissed Logan but make sure you're in a safe non-organic place.

(Note: I once read that he can only blow organic materials, so just make sure you're far from his line of sight.)

Take all his trench coat while his sleeping, when he asks who took it tell him it was Pyro. Laugh as he beat him but run as soon as he finds out it was you.

Give him one of Kitty's cakes, tell him you're sorry and you made the cake for him. Laugh as he begins to feel sick and starts to feel dizzy.

While his sleeping, use a super glue to attach a long mustache and beard; then quietly leave his room. Laugh as he tries to remove the mustache and beard from his face but make sure he can't hear it.

When you see him stalking Rogue, walk next to him and loudly say "Are you sure Rogue won't see us…?" Laugh as he tries to dodge her attacks.

When he is battling the X-men, proudly yell "You don't know anything about Gambit. He still sleeps with his teddy the bear and even cuddles it!" Laugh as everyone else does but quickly run as he tries to kill you.

Steal all his cards and throw them in the fire place. When he asks what happened to all of them, tell him "I threw all your cards in the fire." When he asks why, just say there's no wood. Of course, he'll get mad so you know the drill.

-TheRealRogue

Do pranks on magneto by putting glue inside his helmets and shred all his capes. But before you could go, leave one of Gambit's cards in his office. Laugh as he tortures Gambit to death but make sure you have a force field to protect yourself because when he finds out it was you, YOU'RE DEAD!!

Okay...I'm finished. I'll try to update next week. Thanks again for those reviews and thanks to TheRealRogue for helping me!!

Anyway, I have one minute before gambit's finds me so please tell me who you want me to annoy next. Is it…?

Rogue

Kitty

Prof. X

Vote now!!

Gotta go!! (Runs as fast as I can)


	6. Rogue

**Hello to those who reviewed this story!! Thanks for your reviews!!**

**And as you asked, the next person to torture is…**

**Rogue!!**

When she's sleeping, take all her Cds and replace them with Disney music. Laugh as she plays it and realize she's listening to Hannah Montana's song "Nobody's perfect." (NO offense) when she asks who did it, tell her it was Kurt that way your safe from harm.

* * *

Take all her clothes and dye them pink or bright yellow then put it all back in her closet. Laugh as she tries to find any black clothing in her closet but make sure she can't hear you.

-Yay for me

* * *

When she's asleep, carefully dye her hair blonde (and by I mean her hair, I mean **all of it**!!) and remember use a permanent dye. Laugh as she wakes up and tries to remove it but hide all the evidence before she ever finds out it was you.

When she is staring at Scott, loudly say "Hey Scott! Rogue, wanna have babies with you…" Laugh as she embarrasses herself in front of Scott but run as soon as she turns her attention to you…BECAUSE HER GLOVES ARE OFF!! LITERALLY!!

Take a piece of Kitty's cake and give it to Rogue saying you're really sorry (as if!!). Laugh as she begins to get nausea and starts puking her guts out.

As she recovers from Kitty's cake in the infirmary, tell Kitty that Rogue agreed to redecorate her room. Tell her to put ponies and paint it pink with rainbows, better yet asks Bobby to help. Laugh as she returns to her room only to find out it is totally different. When she asks you who painted her room, tell her Kitty and Bobby did it then laugh again as you watch her beat the two up.

* * *

Quickly capture her and locked her up in a room with kitty that just had a date with Lance. Laugh as she tries her break the door down. - XxXFairyQueenXxX

* * *

When she's staring down at the card that Remy gave her, start playing one of Stacie Orrico's song "Stuck on you" and really loud too! But make sure she won't find the CD player. Ever! Laugh as she tries to search for it but hide in a place where she can't find you either.

Steal one of Kitty's teddy bears and dye it blue then give it to Rogue saying it came from Mystique. Laugh as she burns the teddy bear thinking it **is **Mystique then when Kitty sees her teddy bear being burned blame Rogue then run. Because they'll find out what you did.

When she is having her session with the Professor, distract her by saying "Rogue, just imagine two boys kissing each other…and doing some other stuff, that'll clear you're mind." (No offense) 

Laugh as she gets mental image about it. You'll know when she does, just look at her facial expression then you know the routine.

After she had taken a bath, shoot her down with a paintball gun and use permanent pink ammo too. Laugh as she tries to take it out but hide because she knows it was you.

**Finally finished. Sorry if it's short but hopefully you'll suggest more!!**

**Thanks to those who suggested the pranks…and to those who reviewed!!**

**Please suggest some!!**

**Thanks again**


End file.
